Luna
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: "Luna, no me abandones más. Tiendo a recuperarme en la cuna de tus cráteres..." El eco seco y duro de una bofetada resonó por toda la sala. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Y la mano derecha de Astoria tembló de la furia y le punzó del dolor. Él la observó sorprendido, entre mechones rubios. One-shot, respuesta para el reto "Mi personaje, mi canción" del foro The Ruins.


_¡Heey! :D Bueno, al fin, en tiempo límite, aquí está mi respuesta al reto Mi personaje , Mi canción del foro_ The Ruins_ :3 Yo escogí a mi adorada _Astoria_, con la canción _Luna_ de _Zoé_. La escogí porque enseguida empecé a pensar realmente en el Reto, me imaginé una escena con ésa canción, y pues aquí está el resultado de mis debrayes y cavilaciones :D Espero les guste mucho y dejen muchos pero muchos REVIEWS :3  
Y si les ha gustado mucho mucho, siéntanse en libertad de pasar a votar al foro. :3_

_Les dejo aquí el link de la rola en ya saben cuál página de videos :3 Cabe aclarar que yo escribí ésto inspirada en la versiíon Unplugged de la canción, en la cual participa Lo Blondo. En fin, aquí está por si gustan escucharla mientras leen (lo cual lo recomiendo, la canción es hermosísima) __Sólo lo completan como ya saben hacerlo ;)_

_/watch?v=ZkBlNp6mcX8_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling, la canción es de Zoé, y las ganas de escribir son mías xD_

* * *

**Luna**

El reloj de la enorme sala dio las tres de la mañana. Y el nudo en su garganta siguió en el mismo nivel de intensidad.  
Sus ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron en la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy, que se alcanzaba a ver desde el sillón de piel en el que estaba sentada acompañada de una caja de pañuelos, una botella de vino recién abierta, su varita y el crepitar de la chimenea. Sollozó por enésima vez, acompañando a la lluvia que bañaba los jardines de tal forma que ella podía jurar que también le estaba bañando el alma, calándole hasta los huesos.  
Y el maldito segundero no se detuvo. Siguió su paso, denso y cruel, impostergable. Y otra lágrima se abrió paso por la suave piel de su mejilla.  
Se habían peleado. De nuevo. ¿Cuántas peleas habían tenido? Definitivamente muchas más que los días que llevaban de casados. Y es que ahora lo veía, ahora ella entendía que quizá había cometido un error.  
Tres y cuarto de la mañana.

Había pensado que él cambiaría. Sí, que él dejaría ésa absurda idea de la culpa, del pasado que lo perseguía, de que ella se había casado sólo por lástima. ¡Menuda estupidez! Desde el último año de Hogwarts en que habían comenzado su relación, ella le había dicho la verdad: que estaba con él porque le amaba, que le curaría las heridas, que quería que fueran felices. Pero parecía que el peso del pasado le trastornaba el oído además del cerebro. Si desde el primer día de relación había sido difícil, desde su primer día de casados se había vuelto imposible. Pero ella era muy necia, y no iba a rendirse así nada más. Aunque cada día era más y más complicado, aunque quizá ya rayaba en lo enfermizo…

Tres y veinte de la mañana.  
Y escuchó que la puerta se abrió.  
Y Astoria se levantó automáticamente del sillón.  
Y sus labios temblaron de ansia, de sed de los labios del hombre que apareció en la entrada de la sala, con aspecto derrotado.

_Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez más__.__  
__Pero nada se detiene__,__  
__sólo vivo para ti.__  
__Dame sólo un beso que me alcance hasta morir.__  
__Como un vicio que me duele__,__  
__quiero mirarte a los ojos__._

Tres y veintiuno de la mañana.  
Y ahí estaba Draco, empapado de lluvia y del llanto que jamás aceptaría que derramó. Pero ella lo sabía. Sabía notar los restos delatores de sus lágrimas, sabía leer su cuerpo, conocía el olor de su espíritu, la música de sus pasos, el color de sus sueños y hasta el sabor que tenían sus intenciones.

Él no se movió. Siguió ahí, frente a ella, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

- Estás empapado.

- Ajá…

Astoria aventuró unos pasos hacia él, y Draco hizo lo mismo. En silencio, se quitó el saco, salpicando la alfombra de agua de lluvia.  
Y el segundero seguía avanzando. Astoria reprimió un sollozo. Sus ojos grises evitaron los de ella mientras se quitaba también la camisa empapada y el orgullo de Astoria controló el temblor de sus manos al recibirla._  
_

_Y cuando te me acercas__  
__se acelera mi motor__.__  
__Me da fiebre,__  
__me hago fuego  
y me vuelvo a consumir__…_

- Dormiré en el estudio.

Tres y veintitrés de la mañana.  
Astoria lo atrapó rápidamente del brazo cuando él inició su habitual huida, lo jaló hacia ella y se pegó a su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza por un largo instante. Sintió cómo él se ponía rígido, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Levantó su rostro hacia él, y antes de que desviara su mirada, alcanzó a ver lo habitual en sus ojos grises.  
Dolor y vergüenza.  
Tres y veinticuatro de la mañana.  
Dolor y vergüenza, y muy al fondo, el amor.

_Dame sólo un beso que me alcance hasta morir.__  
__Como un vicio que me duele__,__  
__quiero mirarte a los ojos__._

- Basta, Astoria.

- ¿Por qué carajo te casaste conmigo, Draco? – escupió ella, furiosa – ¿Sólo para tener tu herencia?

- No digas eso nunca más, mujer – le respondió rápidamente él, con los ojos chispeantes de furia – Nunca lo pienses.

- ¿¡Entonces!? ¿¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PEDISTE MATRIMONIO!? – chilló ella, mientras lo empujaba con fuerza hacia atrás – ¿¡Para evitarme durante todo el puto día!? ¿¡Para dormir separados!? ¿¡Para rechazarme y pelear cada vez que yo intento acercarme!? ¿¡Para largarte en cualquier momento de la casa y que regreses hasta la madrugada!?

- ¡Carajo, Astoria! ¡Contrólate!

Tres y veintisiete de la mañana.

El eco seco y duro de una bofetada resonó por toda la sala. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Y la mano derecha de Astoria tembló de la furia y le punzó del dolor.  
Él la observó sorprendido, entre mechones rubios. Levantó la cabeza, con la mano izquierda en la mejilla enrojecida.

- ¿Tanto me odias, Draco? – estalló ella – ¿¡TANTO ME ABORRECES!? ¡Al menos explícame por qué lo haces!

- ¡YO TE AMO, ASTORIA! – rugió él, y en dos zancadas estuvo frente a ella, tomándola de los brazos con fuerza - ¡Te amo como no tienes una idea! ¡Eres mi motor de vida! ¡Lo único bueno que he tenido! ¡Y desde que estás conmigo mucha gente te dio la espalda por estar conmigo! Te señalaron, te repudiaron…

- ¡Ay, por favor Draco, deja ésas estupideces!

- Te odiaron por mi culpa, y tú me seguías amando. Y no entiendo por qué amas a alguien como yo, ¡alguien que sólo te hunde y te ha causado tantos problemas!

- ¡Tú no me hundes, Draco! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Yo…! – ella abrió y cerró la boca –¡Yo quiero mantenerte a flote, pero tú lo haces tan difícil al no verlo y hundirte solo! ¡TÚ TE VAS Y YO AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡Y AQUÌ ME VOY A QUEDAR!

_Luna__…__  
__No me abandones más__.__  
__Tiendo a recuperarme__  
__en la cuna de tus cráteres__.__  
_

Tres treinta y uno de la mañana.  
Y él siguió ahí parado, con expresión confundida y sorprendida en el rostro y las manos aún apretando sus delgados brazos. Y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no se escuchó más sonido que las gotas de lluvia furiosa repiquetear en la ventana, y el segundero del reloj, avanzando y condenando a ésa pareja al dolor por un poco más de tiempo.

Y Astoria temió haber ido demasiado lejos. Temió haber lastimado algo más que sus tímpanos y haber golpeado algo más que su rostro. Temió haber molestado su enorme orgullo. Y Astoria sintió miedo, pavor de que ahora él tomara de nuevo su camisa, su saco y se marchara para siempre, dejando tras de sí sólo el azotón de la puerta.

_Silencio__…__  
__Se abre la tierra__,__  
__y se alzan los mares__  
__al compás del volcán_…

Tres treinta y tres de la mañana.  
Los brazos del Malfoy le rodearon de pronto la cintura y la atrajeron hacia él con fuerza. Sus labios buscaron hambrientos los de Astoria, que enredó sus dedos finos en la madeja de hilos de oro platinado que tanto amaba, y jaló su cabeza más hacia ella, como si quisiera comerse su boca, su orgullo y su dolor.  
Su aliento se aceleró al compás de las manos que comenzaron a bajar por sus caderas, después de liberarla de la bata negra de seda.

Y el tiempo para ella, se congeló a las tres treinta y tres de la mañana.

_Y cuando te me acercas__  
__se acelera mi motor__.__  
__Me da fiebre,__  
__me hago fuego  
y me vuelvo a consumir__…_

La pared tapizada de damasco recibió su blanca espalda. Los labios de él rodaron por su cuello, por sus hombros y un poco más abajo, y más y más, y sus manos revolotearon por sus pechos, bajaron a sus piernas, subieron por su entrepierna rozando sus caderas, y volvieron a empezar entre besos y gemidos.  
Y sus cuerpos se escurrieron hasta el suelo, y ella arañó su espalda con la fuerza con que lo amaba, con la furia acumulada por tanto tiempo, con la necesidad que había tenido de sus besos bañando sus labios, de su piel rozando la suya, de su alma poseyendo su cuerpo. Lo jaló con ímpetu hacia ella, como si pudiera fundirlo en su piel, como si pudieran volverse uno solo más de lo que ya lo eran.

Y él la poseyó ahí, a la mitad de su elegante sala, en la alfombra negra, a la luz del fuego y los rayos de la tormenta. Le gritó a caricias que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que lo perdonara. La hizo suya con ésa pasión olvidada, con ésa intensidad con la que lo había hecho por primera vez, muchos años atrás.  
Y el segundero y la lluvia cantaron y cantaron, acompañados de susurros, de suspiros, de la música de un amor que había estado en pausa demasiado tiempo y ahora no sólo estaba continuando.  
La música de un amor que estaba volviendo a comenzar.

_Dame sólo un beso que me alcance hasta morir.__  
__Como un vicio que me duele__,__  
__quiero mirarte a los ojos__._

El reloj marcó las cinco de la mañana.  
Los ojos grises la observaron, brillantes por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ella sonrió, como espejo de la sonrisa que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo y al fin veía. El triunfo la embargó desde la planta de los pies hasta las puntas de su cabello castaño oscuro.

- Yo también me voy a quedar aquí, contigo. Para siempre.

Ella asintió, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de alabastro con las yemas de sus dedos.

- Te creo.

Draco la jaló suavemente hacia él, rodeándola con sus brazos. Después de unos instantes, ella se dio cuenta de que habían acompasado inconscientemente sus respiraciones. Y vió a través del enorme ventanal de la sala, que la tormenta había terminado. Un bello cielo plomizo que se iba pintando lentamente de rosa y durazno le devolvió la mirada, y una luna en cuarto creciente que aún se alcanzaba a ver le guiñó el ojo.  
Estaba amaneciendo, y la piel blanca de su Luna personal le pareció más cálida que nunca.

- Te amo, Astoria – susurró su Luna.

Ella sonrió.

_Luna__…__  
__No me abandones más__.__  
__Tiendo a recuperarme__  
__en la cuna de tus cráteres__.__  
__Silencio__…__  
__Se abre la tierra__,__  
__y se alzan los mares__  
__al compás del volcán_…


End file.
